Never really gone
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Daphne must deliver the worst news in the world to Frasier and Niles. she would find the strength she needed from Martin himself. turns out, he would always be with them everywhere they went.


Daphne fell back against the cold, ivory wall of the hospital waiting room. Her hands shakimg, clammy and grey, she covered her mouth, still in deep shock from the horrific news that had just been delivered to her.

Frasier and Niles, after nearly ten hours in the hospital, had, upon her encouragement, gone across town to grab a cup of coffee at Cafe Nervosa. Ever since Frasier had moved to Chicago, Frasier made it a point to return to his one time favorite coffee joint to catch up with his brother, to brag about his accomplishments, to moan about the status of his love life, and of course, to return the listening ear for his brother.

Which was precisely what they were likely doing at that moment.

it was Daphne's first instinct to pull out phone to try to call her husband and his brother. Griefstricken, her first thoughts were that she didnt sign up for this. She had signed on to be Martin's health aide. Telling his sons and wife that he had passed away was not what she had ever expected to have to do.

With the realization that her father in law was indeed gone, Daphne began to hyperventilate. it was when a nurse came to check on her and helped her outside for a breath of fresh air, that Daphne started to process things more clearly.

Staring off into space, not really focusing on any one person or thing, it was the most unexpected sound that brought an equally unexpected reaction.

""Buster! Get back here! Buster, I told you that if you behave yourself, we'll stop by the cookie store. Dont you be telling your mother about this, you know how she fusses about that junk."

The sight of an elderly gentleman being led around the sidewalk by his dog brought both a tear and a smile to her face. There was something very, very familiar about the sight of an old man talking to his pet dog as if the dog were able to respond.

Daphne's eyes watches as the dog suddenly broke free from his leash, and a car stopped suddenly to avoid hitting both man and beast.

And then out of nowhere, a police officer approached the man, escorted him safely to the sidewalk, then stopped traffic to allow the dog to return to his grateful owner.

"Such a Martin thing to do," Daphne sighed, content to see that everything worked out for the gentleman.

And as if it were yesterday, memories of walking with Martin and Eddie around the dog park, down to the cafe, well, anywhere Martin went, basically, flooded her mind. Some days Martin could be stubborn as a mule, refusing to do his therapy, but when it came to making sure Eddie got his exercise..well, Martin always followed through for his canine companion.

Forr a moment it was as if she had gone back in time, to where she was walking with Martin and Eddie and, though they often quibbled over trivial stuff, Daphne knew more than ever she wouldn't trade a second of her time with Martin for anything in the world.

jJust when that dread kicked in, the realization that she was going to have to call Niles amd break the awful news, another incident occurred which took her aback.

"I know you wanted a puppy," a young father was telling his son as they walked past Daphne towards the hospital entrance. "But this is better than a puppy. you have a brother! You'll be his hero and you can teach him all sorts of things.. like how to read! wont that be fun?"

The young boys response made Daphne chuckle. "I can teach a puppy how to fetch. I'd rather have a puppy."

Daphne imagined how much effort Martin would have had to put into helping his own boys get along. In the end, it all paid off. not that it could have been easy...for any of them. For as rigid, formal, proper and high strung Frasier and Niles were, Martin was equally stuck in his own routine, more laid back, casual, and quick with a joke. And yet, this was the family Daphne had come to work for. Come to fall in love with, come to marry. and now she was the mother of her own little boy Crane. Well done, Martin.

Speaking of David, her jand instinctively reached for the locket she wore near her heart, a gift from Niles which contained a precious picture of little David. She closed her eyes, unable to even begin to think of the ramifications of Martin's passing on David. it was just too much too think about. She had to be strong..not because she felt strong, or that she even wanted to be strong. too many people were counting on her more than ever.

David surely would need his mommy.

Niles would definitely need the tender loving care only his wife could provide.

Ronee would need the female understanding that Daphne could offer ..

And there was Martin.

He'd laugh at her if he saw how much of a mess she was. She could hear him now.

"jeeze, Daphne! you look horrible! and coming from a dead guy, that's really saying a lot!"

She opened her eyes, shocked at two things. One, how crass her inner dialogue of Martin was.

And the other, how easily she could imagine him saying such a hing, followed by his warm, hearty laugh that could be heard from across any room.

God, she was going to miss that mean old sod.

That mean, stubborn, bawdy, rigid, kind, caring, sweet, funny old man

She looked up and saw the older man with his dog again, and she stood up and asked if she could pet the beagle.

""You're a good boy," she smiled. "I can tell these things about dogs."

"You have a dog?" the owner asked her nicely.

Maybe it was one of her visions. but then she saw Martin and Eddie, on the chair in Frasiers condo. With a beer in one hand and the television remote in the other.

"Best old boy a girl could ask for. loyal, loving.." she smiled to herself.

"Come back here, Buster! Excuse me miss, I hope your old boy listens better than old Buster here does. Have a good day, ma'am."

Daphne smiled and watched the oair walk away. Martin seldom listened to anyone else, he was quite independent, and set in his own ways.

"He's the best old boy in the world," she sighed. "I'm going to miss you, Mart..Dad."

And then she saw Frasier and Niles approach.

Ronee was upstairs, and certainly they needed to get to her and comfort her.

But right now, Martin needed her to make him proud. And that she would most certainly try, in every task she would ever do.

This was certainly the hardest thing she would ever have to do, but she knew she wasnt alone.

Whether it be seeing a man and his dog in the park, an old beer can lying about, a cane...there were signs that Martin would never be forgotten.

His laughter, his temper, his sense of duty, his love of family...they would always live on in their hearts and memories.

fin

in loving memory of John Mahoney.

Veneer


End file.
